


Caps Lock Voice

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Urban Dictionary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, flashfic, urban dictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Dictionary: Caps Lock Voice</p><p>When a normally calm person has to raise their voice and use an authoritative tone. It is the equivalent to using the caps lock key in the digital world.</p><p>Sara tried to get an attitude with me yesterday and I had to turn on my caps lock voice and put her in check.</p><p>Chris was being run over at work, so Jason told him it was time to turn on his caps lock voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caps Lock Voice

“SHERLOCK HOMES, YOU COMPLETE WANKER!” John crossed Lestrade’s office and backed his flatmate into a corner, somehow managing to loom over the man that was a good 6” taller than him.

Greg coughed uncomfortably. “I’ll just wait out in the hall.” He stepped out the door and pulled it shut behind him. The blinds were pulled shut, so the other two men were hidden from the eyes of the officers out in the squad room. The DI glanced around and, finding himself unobserved, peeked through a thin slit that the blinds didn’t cover.

“John…” Sherlock tried to get a word in edgewise to no avail.

“AND,” John continued the rant he had begun, “I HAVE HALF A MIND TO PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE LIKE THE SPOILED BRAT TODDLER THAT YOU ARE.”

Greg bit the edge of his hand to keep from laughing outright.

Inside the DI’s office, Sherlock tried to interrupt the doctor again, “But, John…”

Sally came up beside her boss and raised her eyebrow in question. “What’s going on,” she mouthed silently.

“YOU WILL APPOLOGISE, MISTER. GREG DIDN’T DESERVE THAT, NEITHER DID THE REST OF HIS TEAM. YOU’D STILL BE STUCK UP THAT TREE WITH A DOBERMAN AFTER YOU IF IT WEREN’T FOR THEM.”

“Oh!” Sally peeked through another crack in the blinds.

Anderson walked by and Sally snagged him by the arm pointing at Greg’s office and grinning. Three officers became four, then five. Before long, there was a small crowd jostling for position.

John paced the room, his rant building momentum. Abruptly, he turned and jerked open the door.

Greg fell into the office, Sally and Anderson and the rest of the officers landing atop him. He painted a sheepish smile on his face and waved up at the doctor from the bottom of the pile. “Hiya, John. We were just…”

The doctor stepped pointedly over the tangle of officers, pausing to look down at the DI. “Really?” He shook his head in irritation. “Do I need to have a talk with the lot of you?”

They all flinched. They didn’t want to fall victim to John’s caps lock voice.


End file.
